


She Knows

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Marilyn's Chronicles [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows what he’s here for. She knows what he’s doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RecycledFaery for the beta.

She knows what he’s here for. She knows what he’s doing. She even has an idea on how he plans to do it. She sometimes crosses his path in the pipes, corridors, and air ducts, quiet and furtive, even if _he_ had never noticed her presence. He’s not the only one wandering around. He may be cautious and quiet, but he’ll never be as good at it as she is. She feels sorry for him, but he’s not equipped for that.

She knows why Michael is here, at Fox River, and she knows why he’s here now, in this special place. He needs something: he’s not a bad guy, but he always needs something. He always wants something from somebody. It’s all right... It’s prison... You have to give something if you want to get something. She’s aware of that: she’s been here longer than him; she could teach him a few things about this place.

And right now, she also needs something. She has to admit she’s not unhappy to see him. She had been so unsettled by the noises, the violence, the sirens, the running around, the screaming – all that fuss induced by the riots. She ran away. She got lost for the first time in years. She cannot find her marks. So, she’s not unhappy to see him, even though she knows he has his own agenda. Looking for her, rescuing her is the least he can do, if you consider that she got lost because of him.

“Come on, kitty.”

 _Kitty_? She arches her back. Granted, he’s nice and polite, even respectful to Charles, but he really lacks the basic social skills. Does he not know her name?

“Come on,” he says again.

 _Marilyn_ , she meows faintly but of course, he doesn’t understand. They never understand – only Charles does.

“Yes, that’s a good girl.”

Rrrr, she really doesn’t need that kind of sweet talking. Who does he think she is? The pretty doctor in the infirmary? (Ah, does he really think that nobody has noticed? Nobody has seen that he’s enjoying those visits just a bit more than he should be?)

Carrying her is thoughtful, though. She has done so much running and scampering during the previous few days that the soft padding of her paws is hurting. Those damn grids on the floor are a nightmare.

He hides her in his jacket and she clutches onto his clothes, her claws sinking into the fabric because, honestly, you can never know with people who aren’t well acquainted with animals – and he doesn’t strike her as someone who has had a lot of animals in his life. But it looks like he won’t let her fall. He’s even using his free hand to scratch her between the ears, then around her chops. Her whiskers twitches and she has to admit that she’s purring a bit. Quite a bit. She can understand why the pretty doctor’s eyes are shining and her hair is all neat and nice when he’s around. Now, if only he had something other than some mouse to give her to eat – maybe some meat leftovers... – she might consider him a friend and do whatever it takes so Charles get that he’s a pretty decent and trustable Human.

Well... no food, but he does rub her under the chin; that will do it – it’s her favorite spot. She appreciatively stretches out her neck and blinks at him. He briefly shows his teeth: she has learnt that this is a display of delight or fun, not some threat. He seems to think she’s lovely and, Rrrr, she’s used to that because she _is_ lovely, but reassurance is always nice.

She knows what she’s here for, hidden in his jacket, as they’re wandering through the corridors, getting out into the yard and crossing it towards Charles. She’s here because he wants something from Charles, and she’s... well not some bargaining chip. She’s a gift. She likes the idea of being a gift; she’s totally worthy of that description. And she likes the idea of going back to Charles, she misses him.

As for Michael, she knows what he’s here for, and she hopes he’ll achieve his goal. She knows he deserves it.

oOo


End file.
